


Second Chance

by crescent_gaia



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illidan Stormrage is given a second chance to fix what he did wrong and to help the two that he loves the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kalimdor - To Undo My Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/gifts).



> I do not own _World of Warcraft_ or any of its characters. The idea for a fix-it fic comes from voksen, who asked for it as their Blasters and Wands fic. I tried to keep to canon as much as I could, but it also changed as I went with what I was writing.
> 
> Please enjoy!

"My friends are gone," Illidan said to the air that wrapped around him. He took a deep breath and winced at the pain. The wound that the adventures had struck was deep and he knew that it would kill him soon. That soon he would be with Vashj and Kael'thas again, if the Gods were kind, but that was wishful thinking. He knew where he was going and it was to the demon that wanted his soul for not completing his task. He looked to the corner where his last creation was brewing and dragged himself over there. 

It was another well. As he saw the mists of the water swirl, he smiled. He had done it. He had created another well of eternity and he took in a deep breath of the mists as it healed his wound. He could also smell that his was a different well than the other ones. He could feel the tug of the magic pulling at him after his wound was cleaned. As he heard banging at the door, he let the well take him, not wanting to combat whatever might be coming for him now.

*~*~*~*

Illidan woke up with a gasp in his bed. He looked around at the room, seeing that he was back at home in Suramar. He looked down at his body, the demon tattoos wiped clean. He got up and looked in the water that was left for him to wash in and laughed at seeing his own amber eyes. "It was a dream," he said before moving to sit down on his bed.

"That is what you think but it is not true," a soft female voice whispered in his ear.

Illidan jumped up, whipping out his dagger as he looked around the room. "Who is there?"

The female voice chuckled. "You will not be able to see me, Illidan Stormrage, but I see you perfectly. Most like to call me Fate. I do not like to take a form, unlike the other Gods and Goddesses, unless it is absolutely necessary. There are some, like you, who do not need to see me to know I am here and what I am."

Illidan nodded a yes. "Why are you here, then?"

"This is your second chance, Illidan. I will leave you with the memories of what has happened so you do not repeat them. There is nothing good of that path and you know it now. In return, I want your word that you will follow me, as will any children that you have," Fate said.

"Is this to be my life?" Illidan asked. "Always in the service of some demon or God or Goddess?"

"Yes," Fate replied. "It does not matter what path you take, Illidan. You will always be in service to someone higher than you. Yet, you know as well as I do, that your path will never be taken alone."

"Vashj and Kael," Illidan said quietly. "What of them?"

"They have no memory of what has happened to them. But you need to act quickly. You have the memories of the past. You know what will happen to them if you do not act."

Illidan nodded a yes. "It will be easier to make sure she doesn't follow Queen Azshara if I'm not blinded by something that cannot be. Kael can have his throne."

Fate chuckled. "You are smarter than I thought, Illidan. Go and find them. Make peace with your brother. And remember your past. It will make sure that you do not repeat the future that was."

Illidan nodded a yes and then went "Are you there?" and there was no answer. He jumped at hearing a knock at his door. "Come!" He called before going and splashing water on his face.

"Were you just talking to yourself?" Malfurian asked as he stood in the doorway. 

"Yes," Illidan replied, before throwing the towel at his twin. "You should know better than to listen in to my rantings."

Malfurian caught the towel and laughed. "I've been tuning them out since we were children. It just sounded like you were finally getting answers for once." He threw the towel back.

"Maybe I was," Illidan said and caught the towel. "Would that be so terrible?"

"No," Malfurian said. "It might even make you act more stable."

Illidan laughed. "Oh, brother mine, I think I am long past that."

Malfurian laughed louder at that before Illidan shushed him. "I’m sorry," he said. "You're right - there are many that are not awake yet."

"I'll meet you outside then," Illidan said. "Just let me get dressed." He quickly got dressed and then met his twin outside. He took in the crisp morning air and smiled. "This is good."

"You are strange this morning," Malfurian said.

"Just… I had a lot on my mind before and now I feel like a great weight has been taken off of me," Illidan said. "Even if I don't know where I’m going in my studies. Your way of magic doesn't call to me as my own does."

"You've always been the stubborn one, that's all," Malfurian pointed out. "I do think, that if your magic was threatened, there would be hell to pay."

Illidan smirked. _Brother, you have no idea_ he thought to himself. "I wanted to talk to you about something and I don't want you to laugh at me."

"Please don't let it be about Tyrande again," Malfurian said.

"I believe I have lost that lady's hand to you," Illidan replied. "That was my second big realization. It hurts though, if only because there is a part of me that loves her deeply. That might always be that. But I thought you should know."

Malfurian raised an eyebrow as he looked at his twin. "You sound like someone who has seen death itself."

"Maybe I have," Illidan said. "Or maybe I just know that, if I continue down my path as it is, it only leads to strife. There is someone better for me. I doubt you even noticed her. I have, here and there, but only because she helps Tyrande out in times of need."

"You're speaking of Vashj?" Malfurian asked. "Sometimes I wonder about her help."

"She only means well," Illidan replied. "At least, I think she does."

Malfurian chuckled at that. "So, when are you going to speak to her?"

Illidan blinked and thought about that. He knew that he wanted to - well, that he had to in order for her not to suffer the fate of becoming a Naga - but he wasn't sure how. "I - " He went quiet as Tyrande came over to them. "Good morning."

"This is different for the two of you," Tyrande said with a smile. 

"Maybe Tyrande can help you," Malfurian said.

"Help with what?" Tyrande asked.

"Illidan has come to realization that he might be in love," Malfurian said. "But he hasn't even spoken to her yet."

"Who is the lucky one?" Tyrande asked. She laughed as Illidan blushed. "Now that is something new. Out with it," she said as she moved over to Illidan. "Or I will be forced to tickle it out of you."

Illidan moved and put Malfurian between the two of them. "Hey!" He said as he brother moved. "Alright, alright! It's Vashj."

Tyrande blinked. "What?"

"That's her name," Illidan said. "At least, from what I know of her. I've never heard her first name. I was hoping that you knew it."

"No, I don't," Tyrande said. "She keeps it secret, like the rest of her. I think only Queen Azshara knows of her first name. Even that is just a rumor. How are you going to get her to notice you? She rarely leaves her studies."

"Woman after my own heart," Illidan said with a grin and laughed with Malfurian this time. 

"Truer words were never spoken," Tyrande said. "I can get you into the library, if you want. If she's not there, we can hunt her down another way."

"Alright," Illidan said. "When?"

"After breakfast, I hope," Malfurian said as his stomach rumbled a bit.

Illidan rolled his eyes. "No, I was going to suggest that we all go on a fast."

"And now we're back to the sarcasm slinger," Malfurian said.

"Only for a moment," Tyrande said as she gave Malfurian a look. She wasn't about to let Illidan's good mood slip through her fingers. Plus, if she could actually get Illidan to focus on someone aside from her, she could make her own moves to Malfurian without worrying about hurting one of her closest friends.

"Always the peacemaker," Illidan said.

"Someone has to be," Tyrande replied with a shrug. "Breakfast first?"

"Agreed," Malfurian said and led the trio over to get some food.

*~*~*~*

"There she is," Tyrande said and nodded her head in the direction of Vashj.

"Thanks," Illidan said quietly and just looked at Vashj for a while. He had only seen her after the transformation and was kicking himself for being so blind before. She was stunning in her own way - shoulder length white hair, simple markings on her face, and a body that would be the envy of any female, save for a small handful. The feature he liked the most and the one that he remembered the most were her eyes. Silver, exotic, feline-curved eyes. It made some wonder if her father had been one of the great cats. Few got out of mentioning that without having a few scars to show for it. "She's not going to notice me," he whispered as he stood there before feeling a small shove given to the small of his back. He smiled at Tyrande before making his way over to the table that Vashj was sitting at. "Hello," he said.

Vashj blinked before looking up at the night elf in front of her. She fumbled for a word for a moment before saying "Hello" in a quiet tone. "Do you need help with something?"

"I just wanted to introduce myself to you," he said as the words felt clumsy in his mouth. 

"I know who you are," she said. "So you do not need to introduce yourself to me." Her eyes went back down to her book.

"I know - I - " he looked back at Tyrande, who motioned for him to get on with it. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk and speak with me," he said in a rush.

That got Vashj to look from her book again. "You what?"

"I want to take a walk with you," he said and smiled. "Outside of the library. You look like you could use a break anyways." 

She just stared at him for a long time before nodding a yes. "You're right," she said as she looked down at the page number she was on. "This can wait," she said as she closed the book and stood up.

He smiled and offered an arm to her. He wasn't surprised when she took it and led her out of the library. "I need to apologize for something," he said after they were away from the buildings and more in the forest surrounding the city.

"I doubt that," she said.

"No, I do," he said. "I need to apologize for not noticing you sooner," he said as he gently touched her cheek. He was surprised when she didn't move away from him. 

"You were blinded by another," she said quietly. "Most are blinded by her."

"There is reason for that," he said. "But none that you need to try to destroy her over."

She moved away from him at that comment. "How dare you," she said quietly as she glared at him. She turned to walk back to the city proper.

"I did not mean anything by that," he said. "I - just - Vashj, I know what you are trying to do. I also know that you keep on being stopped by Elune, for whatever reasons, and you turn it into that you're helping Tyrande. Yes, she is my friend, but that is it. She's like a sister to me and probably will become family through Malfurian. But that is where my feelings for her end. This isn't something that I made up to try to talk you out of your plans. I really just wanted time with you and I haven't been able to speak up until now. I haven't even been able to separate my thoughts until this morning about what was real and what wasn't with regards to my life or my relationships. So, please, don't turn away from me."

That stopped her and she turned to look back at him. "I am no one's second best."

"You are not to me," he said. "You were always first. I just had to be hit over the head a few times first." He moved closer to her, taking her hand in his.

"When did that happen?" She asked.

"Another lifetime," he whispered before he kissed her. He was surprised when she kissed him back and wrapped an arm around him. He broke the kiss when they needed to breathe and smiled at her. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes," she whispered as she stayed close to him. "I just - I've seen the way you look after Tyrande. That's why I didn't believe you at first."

He smiled. "Shouldn't judge a book by the cover, my Lady."

She laughed at that. "You are right," she said. "Speaking of books and their covers, do you think we should head back?"

"Yes," he said as he heard the sound of thunder in the distance. "If only not to get wet." He turned to walk back with her, the both of them staying close and getting back just as it started to rain. "You're good luck."

She smiled. "I like to think so."

"Shall we meet for dinner?" He asked. "I - I just usually don't eat lunch, so it's a bit fruitless to try to meet then."

"For dinner then," she said with a smile.

He kissed her cheek. "Until then," he said and watched her walk back to the library. He sighed contently and went to his own studies with a smile on his face. They met for dinner that night, talking until the candles burned low and falling asleep in each other arms.

*~*~*~*

"We need to destroy the well," Malfurian said to the room. It contained himself, Tyrande, Illidan, Vashj, and others that were on their side.

"Brother, as much as I agree with you, it will have disastrous effects on all of us," Illidan said. "We do not know the full effects it would have one those who do not practice your arts. We also do not know if the well can be destroyed."

"Cenarius says that it can be," Malfurian replied. "Illidan, if you are so greedy in your want to keep your powers - "

"I am not," Illidan said as he held on tight to Vashj's hand to keep her from speaking out on his behalf. "I would sacrifice myself if it meant that the demons could be contained and not continue to hurt our home. But there is more that to think about. Will Cenarius be able to create another well?"

Malfurian thought on that. "If we had the water from the well… Maybe. That is something that I didn't think of."

Illidan smiled. "I know. I think we should ask Cenarius about that first before we go and destroy the Well. I would feel better about it in the long run, as would others."

"I'll go now," Malfurian said as he stood up and left the room. "Please continue without me."

"Of course," Tyrande said. She moved to undo a map but stopped as if she heard something. "I'm sorry - Cenarius is also asking for myself, Illidan, and Vashj. We'll stop for the moment."

"Of course, Priestess," one of the room said as the trio left the room and went to where Malfurian was waiting for them.

"Why are we needed?" Illidan asked.

"This concerns all of us," Cenarius said. "Therefore, I wish to speak to you four as you lead the heroes about to take on the mission. Malfurian has the idea to destroy the Well."

"It is being used as a gateway," Malfurian explained. "In destroying it, we will be able to block off the legion from our world."

"We'll also cut off magic to the world," Illidan said. "And there's no saying what it will due to their immortality or ours." He held up his hands as Malfurian turned to him. "I am just stating what we will lose. I do think that it is the only way, but we should know the risks."

"Illidan, you should tell them your plan," Vashj said.

Cenarius turned to look at Illidan. "What is it, sorcerer?"

"To have a group sneak in to take vials of the water from the Well and create a new one," Illidan replied. "There is risk in this as well, but I think it might help with being able to keep our immortality and magic. We would have to pick a body of water to put it in and where and be able to make sure that it would be watched over. I would suggest Mount Hyjal - " he stopped himself as he felt a tug on the back of his mind.

"Illidan?" Tyrande asked.

 _Why are you suggesting this?_ The voice of Fate asked in Illidan's mind.

 _Controlled - even in a different place - it might help all of them. Why are you against this?_ Illidan asked. He didn't notice that the talking stopped as they looked at him.

 _You have other magic in you, child, but you are correct. It now seems that the threads all point to a new well. Remember your folly of the past_ she concluded and left Illidan's mind as quickly as she entered it.

"Love?" Vashj asked as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry, what was asked?" Illidan asked.

"You stopped in the middle of explaining your plan," Malfurian said. "Cenarius was able to finish the thought, but are you alright?"

"Yes," Illidan said and looked around for Cenarius. "Why is he gone?"

"He approved the plan and left us to look after you," Malfurian said. "You look as pale as Tyrande after meditating."

"He was speaking to the goddess, of course he's pale," Tyrande said.

"No - another one. She calls herself Fate," Illidan whispered.

"I know the feel of Elune, Illidan. It was Her," Tyrande said. "Does She approve of the plan?"

Illidan nodded a yes. He let Malfurian and Tyrande talk of battle strategy as Vashj brought him some food. He thought about this new revelation, not contributing much to the conversation, but focusing on what lay ahead. He left them soon after for his own rooms, wanting quiet and to send out a prayer that this would not destroy the fragile new life he held in his hands.

*~*~*~*

"It's done," Cenarius said as the new Well of Eternity was created with three of the vials that were gathered from the old Well. It was a month after the old Well was destroyed and the Sundering happened. The group let go of the breath that they were all holding and Illidan smiled as he felt his magic come back to him. Now only three more vials remained of the old Well of Eternity and Cenarius gave them to Malfurian for safe keeping.

"And it's working," Vashj said. "As he's more relaxed."

"That's because it's working instead of this being a fool's errand," Illidan said. "Since this is done, it is time that I leave."

"Leave? Why?" Malfurian asked.

"You and Tyrande have everything under control here," Illidan said. "Vashj and I need to seek out our own destiny. You know that I am of no use for creating laws. I'd rather be seeking out what new things I can learn."

Malfurian nodded a yes. "I will be sad to see you go."

"I know," Illidan said. "But there are others to meet in this world."

"The two of you will go with my blessing and that of Elune to make sure your quest is safe," Tyrande said. 

"Thank you, dear sister," Illidan said and smiled. "It feels good to call you that."

"As it is to call you brother," Tyrande said and hugged Illidan and then Vashj. "Sister, do make sure he keeps his head on straight."

Vashj laughed. "I will do my best. If only you do the same with Malfurian."

"Of course," Tyrande said. "Where you go first?"

"Dalaran or another place if that is where we are led," Illidan replied. "We will return when we are able to or send message that we are alright. But you should not worry for us."

"We will at least see that you are outfitted for the journey," Malfurian said. The rest of the day was busy with making sure that the two travelers would be ready for their journey. As they boarded the boat to take them across the Great Sea where they needed to go.


	2. Dalaran - The Third Part of the Puzzle

Kael’thas left the meeting of the Six with a bitter taste in his mouth. It felt like nothing has been done – which was true – but only because the rest of the council refused to listen to him that something felt wrong. Sure, there was no danger that was seen, but the knowledge that boats landed and were searching for something. “I think I’m going to have to go out on my own,” he said, mostly to himself, and not knowing that there was someone behind him.

“Go out where?” Antonidas asked.

Kael bowed his head to the leader of the Six. “Go out to try and find out the source of menacing power that I keep on feeling. There are others who feel it as well, but none will speak of it.”

“They don’t want to believe that such a thing could happen with the peaceful times we are having,” Antonidas said. “You’re frustrated that a majority of us believe in the peace rather than what you’re sensing.”

“Truthfully – yes,” Kael replied. “It is frustrating to have so many against one.”

Antonidas smiled. “Kael’thas – if you can bring proof to the Six, we will believe you. But we do not make leaps of faith. We leave that to the priests and paladins.”

“I know, sir,” Kael said. “But it would be nice if there was a little more trust. Not faith, but trust that, if I say something, it is the truth.”

Antonidas nodded a yes. “Well, I trust you as I feel a small tug. It could be nothing. Or it could be what you fear. But I cannot bring the entire council to search for something that I feel.”

Kael nodded a yes. “Then I will search for something,” he said. “Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome,’ Antonidas said and left Kael’thas to his thoughts.

“Something is coming,” Kael’thas said quietly. He stood there for a long moment before going back to his quarters. He got what he would need for a short journey and made his way to the gates of the city. He was allowed out and made his way to where he could feel the tug of something – be it power or something more – was waiting for him.

*~*~*~*

“Illidan, are you sure that we’re in the right place?” Vashj asked as she looked around at the port. 

“Yes,” Illidan said with a smile. “Dalaran is land locked. We need to come in through – “ He stopped speaking as he looked at the sails on the ships that were already docked. “Well, I guess I shouldn’t be completely shocked.”

“I think you need to fill me in, love,” Vashj said.

“Sorry – those are the ships of Arthas Menethil, the Prince of Lordaeron,” Illidan said. “I guess his fate has always been set in ice.”

Vashj blinked. “I don’t understand.”

Illidan turned to his lady. “This is – this is not my first turn in this body. Nor is it yours or the other person that I want us to meet.”

Vashj looked thoughtful on that. “Even though it seems illogical, it feels right. What happened though? Why were we given a second chance?”

“Terrible things, love,” Illidan replied. “And I do not know why we have been blessed to have this second chance. I just know that I don’t want to waste it. It’s why I came to talk to you that day. I knew what was going to happen to all of us. I became something like a demon and you shared the fate of those who followed Lady Azshara – becoming a naga.”

“You’re talking of a third. Who is that?” Vashj asked.

“Prince Kael’thas,” Illidan replied. “Soon to become the Sun King. He’s probably going to start looking for the Lich King – which I will explain later, I promise – but right now, we’ve got to find him and get to Quel’Thalas.”

“Illidan, what is he?” Vashj asked, even though she felt that she knew the answer.

“A blood elf,” Illidan said as they made their way to port and bought a transport to Dalaran. The pair learned that they had missed Kael’thas but were given the general direction they were going. 

“What are you going to say to him?” Vashj asked as they set out in the direction Kael’thas went.

“I don’t know,” Illidan said. “Well, no. We need to persuade him to return to his homeland. There’s going to be a terrible battle there, but I feel he needs to be there for it, to help his people. The other problem is that he talked little about what happened in the battle with the destruction of the Sunwell. I only hope that we can stop it from being destroyed and the blood elves losing their magic. It’s the reason that we found him in the first place.”

“We?” Vashj asked.

“Yes,” Illidan said with a smile. “He was trying to get somewhere and you helped him. Due to that help, the Alliance cast the blood elves out. We were then able to bring them over to our side for a while before I made a mess of things. I made a mess of a great many things.”

Vashj moved and took his hand, softly kissing it. “But you are fixing it now. That is what matters in the end. At least to me. Hopefully to him as well.”

“Hopefully,” Illidan said and softly kissed her. “We’re wasting time.”

“You say that like it is a bad thing,” Vashj said. She grinned as Illidan laughed and they quickly made their way to find Kael.

*~*~*~*

Kael stopped as he felt the tug that was pulling at his magical abilities stop. “What now?” He asked of himself as he looked around and gripped his sword. He relaxed as he saw that it was just a rabbit that ran across his track. “Just a rabbit,” he muttered but looked around again. He has been traveling for a few hours now and his best lead, his only lead that something was wrong, just left him. He was about to get back on his mount and go forward when something powerful gripped his mind and brought him to his knees.

 _You are powerful_ , a deep and dark voice said. _But you are not the servant that swore himself to me. You are something new. Something powerful._

“Who are you? Show yourself!” Kael’thas said as he tried to look around. But it really was just himself and the rabbit in the clearing. He wondered if the pain was blinding him and he would be killed from behind.

 _You know what I am or you would have not come to search me out_ the voice replied. _But it does not matter. The one to free me is coming closer. Soon you and all your kind will bow to me._

“I bow to no one,” Kael’thas said as he looked around once more. He tightened his grip on his sword as he heard someone coming. He looked up in surprise at seeing a night elf and what he could only define at what could be one of the Highborn. As they came closer to him, the powerful grip left his mind. “What do you want?”

“To speak with you, your highness,” Illidan replied. “We are not enemies of yours.”

Vashj got off of her mount, moving over and helping Kael’thas stand up. “Are you alright?”

“There was – did you see anyone as you came closer?” Kael’thas asked.

“No,” Illidan said as he got off of his mount as well. “But there is a mental force hidden in this land. It is called the Lich King and he’s about to branch into a human – Arthas Menethil.”

“How do you know all of that?” Kael’thas asked and blinked a few times. He could clearly see Illidan now and looked at Vashj. “How is this possible?” He asked and touched her cheek. “You don’t have eels in your hair.”

“That sounds disgusting and a hair style that would not be fitting for me,” Vashj said with a smile. “Which is why I am glad that I didn’t share their path.”

“Oh,” Kael’thas said and looked to Illidan. “And you are not a demon.”

“Not this time,” Illidan said. “How much do you remember?”

“I thought it was all bad dreams,” Kael’thas replied. “They come and go. Sometimes I don’t remember anything when I wake up and other times I just see glimpses of things. The few times of clarity, I saw you and her, but in different forms.” He took Vashj’s hand as she moved to walk back to her mount. “You don’t remember anything?”

“No,” Vashj said. “But I wonder if it is Elune being kind, considering what my fate could have been with following the Queen. I think I only mind it because the two of you can remember so much. I just wonder if I am doing the right thing.”

“You are,” Kael’thas said. “You shouldn’t doubt that.”

“Then I won’t,” Vashj said and smiled. “Thank you.”

Illidan smiled. “I am glad that we found you,” he said as he moved over and hugged both of them. “But we can’t stay here long. We need to get to Quel’Thalas and before Arthas, as the Lich King, can. Hopefully that will save your home.”

“Are those the ruins I’ve been seeing?” Kael asked. “I know that I see ruins and then there’s a journey. Then I meet you and then him. There’s a disagreement in between those two parts but I don’t know what of. I do know that it wasn’t with you. I can’t imagine that we did fight.”

“We did, from time to time,” Illidan said. “No more than other families do.”

Vashj smiled at that. “I like the sound of that with the two of you – family.”

“As do I,” Illidan said. “Alright – first we need to speak with Malfurian and then we’ll go to Quel’Thalas.”

“Why do we need to do that?” Kael asked. “And Malfurian is?”

“My twin brother,” Illidan said. “We’re going to need help and a bit of a plan. Also might have to commit to the Alliance but I feel that you can take them this time. And since I know where I’m going, I can portal us home.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Kael said. “Although maybe not with the Alliance.”

“We’ll see,” Illidan said with a smile and started creating the portal with Vashj’s help. Soon the portal was open and he offered Vashj and Kael a hand. After both of them took it, they walked through the portal to speak with Malfurian and start making plans to save Quel’Thalas.


	3. Eastern Kingdoms – The Prince Becomes a King

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Kael’thas asked as he looked at Illidan and Vashj. “It is a sound idea; I’m just not sure if my father is going to go for it.”

“We can only try and hope that it does,” Vashj said. “And we have our cover story set and we’ll be able to set up a portal back to here,” she said and motioned to the Temple of the Moon. 

“They will be safe,” Tyrande said. “But from what Illidan has said, time is of the essence.”

“Then we should open the portal,” Illidan said.

Kael’thas nodded and used his magic, along with Illidan and Vashj, to create a portal that would take them to Sunstrider Spire. He walked out first, his hands out in greeting and Vashj and Illidan walked out of the portal behind him before it closed. He moved to be more in the center of the room before he spoke. “Father, I apologize for the abrupt entrance but this is an urgent matter.”

“Considering this is the first time I have seen you since you decided to go to Dalaran, it must be serious,” Anasterian said as he got up from his throne. He moved over to Kael’thas and embraced his son. “But it is good to see you.”

Kael’thas smiled for a moment before turning serious. “There is a man, Arthas Menethil, who wishes to use the Sunwell for his own purposes.”

“We have heard of him,” one of Anasterian’s advisors said. “But he will not be able to get past our defenses here.”

“He will,” Kael’thas said. “Father, this is a magic and an anger that has not been seen before. It needs to be believed. The two I brought with me – Lady Vashj and Lord Illidan – are willing to help us transport through magical portal as many people as we can get through before the city is breeched.”

Anasterian was about to say something when he noticed that the Ranger-General stood in the doorway. “What is it, Sylvanas?”

“There’s enemy advancing into our land, your majesty,” Sylvanas said. “And our forces have been pushed back more than once. I have already sent out some of the rangers to fight them and I am to join them with the rest of their forces as soon as you grant my leave.”

“It is granted,” Anasterian said and Sylvanas left them. “Send out a message to the city and the surrounding area. All are to come here and we will evacuate all that we can.”

“Your majesty – we don’t even know where they would be sending us,” another voice said in the room.

“It would be to Darnassus,” Illidan said. “The co-leaders of the city have agreed to shelter as many of yours as we can get through the portals. When this is over, we will do what we can to help rebuild your home if it needs it or help you find a new one.”

“How do we know that we can trust you?” A third voice asked. “Especially when one of those who should have gone with Queen Azshara stands with you?”

“Because I helped the Resistance,” Vashj replied smoothly. “Just as anyone was free to do. Our offer is genuine. I would take it.”

Kael’thas looked at his father. He could see that most all of the argument had gotten through to him. “Father,” he said, “please don’t take what is to come lightly. It will not go well for us in the end. This is the right path to take, especially for those who look to us to rule them.”

Anasterian nodded a yes. “My order stands. Make sure that message goes out as soon as possible.”

The city came to action, getting out as many as they could. Kael’thas could have sworn it had only an hour had passed when Sylvanas came to find him. “Back so soon? Maybe we don’t need to evacuate.”

Sylvanas smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. “He advanced too fast. We had to retreat back to the city. I need to find the High King.”

Kael’thas nodded a yes and went with Sylvanas to the portal that was being used to get the different higher ups out of the city. “Considering that we thought we would have about a day to do this, I agree that he’s coming too fast.” He came to a stop in the throne room, looking at the three last advisors there. “Did my father go through already?”

“No – we – your highness, your father went to protect the Sunwell with his personal guard,” one of them said.

Sylvanas thought about that for a moment. “It’s the safest place for him at the moment,” she said. “And you need to get to a safe place as well.”

“My place is here,” Kael’thas said. “I’m not about to leave when I can be of help.”

“And he won’t be unprotected,” Vashj said. “Illidan and I will make sure that he stays safe.”

“Then he can stay,” Sylvanas said. “But you will keep him safe or you have me to answer to.”

Kael’thas smiled at that. “Didn’t know that you cared, Ranger-General.”

“I care about the survival of all,” Sylvanas said and went back to seeing to the rest of the rangers.

“Let’s go find Illidan,” Vashj said as she took his hand and led him away. “As you now have to convince him to let you stay.”

“He will,” Kael said. “He has to. My place is helping my people.”

“And I would say that your place is making sure that you stay alive,” Illidan said as he came over to them. “I was looking for the two of you anyways.”

“Are the last of the children and the others through?” Kael’thas asked.

“They are,” Illidan said. “I was going to say that it was now yours and your father’s turn but neither of you are going to go through.”

“No, we are not,” Kael said. ‘It is for the best. Father went to protect the Sunwell. The best we can do is get ready for the attack that is coming.”

Illidan nodded a yes and time passed quickly until the Lich King was upon the city. The rangers tried to push Arthas and his forces back, but they would not budge. During that time, Illidan made sure that Vashj and Kael’thas were by his side or within his line of sight. He was happy that both were keeping their own as he knew that they would.

Vashj kept on taking out forces with her bow and magic alike. During one of the breaks in the action, she looked around as she took a breath. She moved towards the rangers, kneeling down to help one tie up a bandage. “Can you stand?” She asked of the ranger and helped him up after he nodded a yes. “Then back to it.” She turned to see that it was clear that the elves of SIlvermoon were losing this battle. She made her way deeper into the battle, killing the ones of Arthus’ forces who moved to kill her. She was ready to turn back when she saw Sylvanas taking on the man himself but losing. Just as the killing blow was about to be struck, Vashj turned her magic to distract the man. It was enough to make him turn and come for her. She put up her bow to stop his sword but could feel it was about to break. 

“Stupid elf – I will have both of you under my control!” Arthas said as he felt the bow protecting Vashj was about to snap. Instead, it glowed brightly before sending Arthas’ sword back at his head. “What is this?”

“The blessing of someone more powerful than you,” Vashj said as she blasted him with magic again before both Kael’thas appeared at her side and Illidan in front of her. 

“Enough of this,” Arthas said. “We are done here,” he said and disappeared.

“What could that mean?” Vashj said as Kael helped her up. “I’m fine – he was about to kill Sylvanas.”

“It was still careless to do,” Illidan said as he attacked a few more of Arthas’ forces.

“But something I would do again,” Vashj said as she went over to make sure that Sylvanas was alright as Kael motioned one of the priests over to assist in the healing. 

As it seemed that the tide of battle was turning in their favor, a shockwave of power was felt throughout the city. “What is that?” Kael’thas asked as he looked around. 

“The Sunwell,” Illidan said. “Kael, don’t!” He called out as he watched Kael move towards the Sunwell’s location. He went after him, with Vashj following, just as the power from what Arthas did exploded and brought the city to the ruins from Kael’thas’ dreams. Thankfully, none of the three were hurt and there were few hurt in the city from the blast. 

“Father,” Kael’thas said as he found his father dead at the Sunwell. “Was this always going to happen?” He asked quietly as Illidan and Vashj came up to him.

“He was given an offer to leave, Kael,” Illidan said quietly. “He chose his own path.”

“So yes then,” Kael said quietly.

Vashj moved over, kneeling down next to Kael, and hugging him. “He had a chance, Kael. He decided to try to save the Well but he couldn’t. His bravery shouldn’t be forgotten.”

“It won’t be,” Kael said. “Nor will the death of the others who have died here today. We will honor them in the best way that I know how to. And find a way to fix the Sunwell.”

“There is already a way to do that,” Illidan said. “We’ll ask for one of the vials from the old Well of Eternity to fix it.”

“That would work,” Kael said. He got up, helping Vashj rise to her feet as well, and shook his head. “We should get back to the others and start to rebuild the city and the Well.”

“Good,” Illidan said as they went back to the other elves in Silvermoon. When there, they helped the ones that needed to be saved before going through the portal to get one of the vials to fix the Sunwell. Once that was done, Kael’thas announced that the elves of Silvermoon would be known as Blood Elves forever more, to honor the fallen and his father. Within the week, Kael’thas was crowned as the Sun King with Vashj and Illidan by his side.


	4. Quel’Thalas – Twins of Fire

It had been more than a year since Arthas visited Silvermoon and laid waste to the Sunwell. In the time since the Sunwell was made whole again, rebuilt, Vashj, Illidan, and Kael’thas were mated in a ceremony that was a mix of all that they came from. Since then, the Blood Elves joined the Alliance and, while there were some issues with the Grand Marshall Garithos, it had been good for both sides. Kael had even managed to reforge Felo’melorn, his father’s sword, which he felt more comfortable having with him instead of lying shattered.

Vashj woke up early on the first day of Midsummer as she started to feel the pains of a child coming. She was glad that there second bed was brought in for her as she looked on Kael and Illidan sleeping peacefully together. She left the room, leaning against the wall as there was another pain. “You seem to want to come with the dawn,” she whispered.

“My Lady?” One of the guards asked as she came over to Vashj.

“Would you please help me to the priests? It’s time,” Vashj said. It was nine months after the new Sunwell was created and Quel’Thalas was thriving again. She took the help of the guard and smiled as Sylvanas came over to help as well. “I apologize for whoever woke you.”

“I am just coming off of a watch,” Sylvanas said as she and the other guard helped Vashj down to where the priests were. “And it is the least I could do for the one who saved me.”

Vashj smiled at the memory. “Kael nearly killed me for that, but it was worth it,” she said as they came to the room with the priests. “Would you mind going and telling them? They will not be happy to be woken so early.”

“For this news, Lady Vashj, they will be happy,” Sylvanas said as she went back the way she came and knocked on the door to King Kael’thas’ private chambers. She waited until Kael’thas came to the door himself. 

“What is it?” Kael asked as he fought back a yawn.

“Lady Vashj has started labor,” Sylvanas replied and smiled. “Congratulations, your majesty.”

Kael smiled. “Thank you. Hopefully you will get some rest today.”

“Hopefully but not likely,” Sylvanas said with a smile before leaving.

Kael sighed as he closed the door and went to wake Illidan. “Our Lady is in labor.”

“So soon?” Illidan asked as he yawned and stretched. “It is not yet morning.”

“Dawn looks to just be starting,” Kael replied. “We should get ready for the day. It is going to be a long one.”

“Of course it is; it is the start of Midsummer,” Illidan replied as he got up. They both got ready for the day quickly before going out to more public areas of the castle. An hour after the sun’s light touched the city that the first baby was born.

“Your majesty,” a priest said as she came to lay a baby in Kael’thas’ arms. “Her brother will come soon, I hope. For his sake and the mother’s.”

“… Brother?” Illidan asked.

The priest smiled. “Twins, Lord Illidan.”

“That is wonderful news,” Illidan said. “Thank you.” The priest bowed and left the two.

Kael smiled and looked down to his daughter. He knew that she was his due to the blood elf features that he saw. The hair was strange, starting in a mixture of light red and blond and falling down into a deeper red at the edge of her locks. Her eyes were the light green of all his people, even though he saw a bit of golden flakes mixed in with the green. Her eyes were shaped in the same feline style that Vashj had. “She’s beautiful.”

“I would say that she’s perfect and you’re going to spoil her,” Illidan said with a smile. “Which name did you and Vashj decide on?”

“Livariel,” Kael replied and smiled as he saw his daughter look up at her. “You like your little name, princess?”

Illidan laughed. “And here it starts.”

Kael grinned at hearing that. “Wait until your son is in your arms and then you can make jokes at my expense all you want.”

“I do wonder how long that will be,” Illidan said. “May I hold her?”

“Of course,” Kael said and gently handed her over. He smiled as he saw Illidan become enchanted with little Livariel. He took her back after a small bit and food was brought over to them. 

They did the duties that were set before them for the day and Illidan tried to hide his worry. The priests saying that nothing was wrong but not allowing him to see Vashj wasn’t comforting either. It was just as night set in that the same priest who brought Livariel at the start of the day put Illidan’s son in his arms. “It was harder than you thought?” He asked before looking down at his son.

“More that he didn’t want to come until the night,” the priest said with a smile. “Lady Vashj is doing very well but we want her to stay overnight with us.”

“Of course,” Kael said as he came over. “May we see her?”

“Yes, your majesty,” the priest said with a curtsy before moving to leave them.

Illidan looked down at his son and smiled. There was the light purple skin and the black hair of a night elf before he looked and smiled at seeing the silver eyes. They were shaped in a feline shape, just like Vashj and just like his sister’s. “My son will have a good life. Maybe not an extraordinary one, but I know it will be good.”

“He looks exactly like you but the eyes,” Kael said. “And of course he will. We’ll make sure of it.”

“We will,” Illidan said as he kissed Kael’s lips lovingly. They walked together to see Vashj and enjoyed the start of their children’s lives and the long time they would have together.


End file.
